


im here for you

by chocolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Trigger Warning!, is swear this is cute :, valentine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: Minho was dared to ask the quietest student inside his class to be his date for valentine. What shocked him is the said person agree.He also didn’t expect to fall for the boy in one day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 71





	im here for you

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines everyone!

Minho stay quiet when his friends, changbin and hyunjin talk about their plan for valentines with their boyfriends. Both of his friends still trying to compare on which places is the best to be the date spot. Which changbin keep saying that his plan is much more amazing than hyunjin that make the latter fire back. Okay, minho get it. They both loves their boyfriends, but that doesn’t mean they can fight about it infront of the single minho. Honestly? Minho aren’t really care about having significant other, it just wastes his time, he said.

“minho hyung? Are you going to stay at home during valentine?” hyunjin asked, teasing.

Minho look at hyunjin, doesn’t really care that the latter is teasing him. Well yea, he will be watching cat videos that day. He has subscribed to few youtube channel about cats, he sure wants to binge watching it during valentine.

“youre so boring! you definitely got the look, you can like asked anybody to be your boyfriend, but youre coward!!!” changbin said, trying to make minho’s anger riled up and which, he succeeds.

“is that a dare mr. seo?” minho asked back, this time he didn’t want to lose. Being called coward is not something minho like to hear.

Changbin was taken aback but he quickly planning something.

“um if you want it to be a dare… so-” changbin look around his classmates, looking for the unlucky person

Changbin’s eyes lit up once he saw his target, smirking “I dare you to ask han jisung to be your date for valentine”

Hyunjin started laughing loudly.

Minho eyes quickly moved to the said boy, which the said boy also look at him.

“why? Are you scared hyung?” changbin teased again, this time hyunjin joined teasing minho

Minho grit his teeth, well, he really hates it when changbin started teasing him because it wont stop for atleast a year.

“who said im scared?” minho said, smirking. He quickly walks to jisung, which he took noticed that jisung is trembling when he saw minho walk towards him.

_Here goes nothing._

“um, han jisung? Will you go on a date with me this valentine?” minho asked, trying to be loud as possible so changbin, hyunjin and his other classmates can hear.

Jisung eyes glued on his table, his hands trembling. Making minho worried for seconds,

“yes.” Is all jisung said before the boy quickly run out of the door. Shocking minho and the others.

Well, he scored a date.

* * *

Minho skipped his last class that day, too lazy to even think about his education. But surely not too lazy to think about han jisung.

Minho have never talked with jisung before. He sure has taken notice of the latter in his class before, but not really interested to talk with him. What he knows, jisung is the quietest in his class. Minho rarely or heck he hasn’t seen the boy talk with anyone inside his class. He never really sees jisung eating at the cafeteria, making him wonder if the boy has really no friend.

Maybe he can ask about it tomorrow. Oh fuck. Valentine day is tomorrow! And now minho is panicking. Where should he bring jisung? what outfit should he wear? will he be the bestest date jisung ever had? He doesn’t even know what to expect.

Minho found himself at the front door, waiting for jisung to ask him few things for tomorrow. After 15minutes, minho finally sees jisung walking toward him. Minho noticed that jisung not even once look infront of him, he keeps lowering his head, looking at the ground as he walks, like it was the most interesting thing to see.

“jisung, can we talk?” minho immediately said as jisung walk pass by him.

Jisung movement was halt for second, looking at the person who just talk to him.

Minho.

Jisung’s stomach flipping around aggressively, it is not fluttering one. This one is making him sick and twisted. Jisung calm himself down for seconds, nodded to allow minho to talk.

“since our date is tomorrow, do you want me to come to your house and pick you up?” minho asked carefully

Jisung stay quiet for few seconds before said “i-I don’t think so… can we meet elsewhere?”

“sure, where do you want?” minho asked back

Jisung become quiet again. Well fuck. He doesn’t know any places, not even a park around his house. And he sure hates to be outside, gaining lot of attention from strangers.

“u-um nevermind, just pick me up at m-my house”

Minho nodded. And so, jisung give him the address to which make minho happy because he knows the neighbourhood clearly.

Oh, they also exchange numbers.

* * *

Minho found himself infront of jisung’s house 10minutes early from their planned time. Not long after sending texts that he has arrived, there’s a knocked on his car’s window. Which minho quickly stroll the window down, just to find a woman smiling at him. Which he assumed, jisung’s mother.

“are you lee minho?” the woman asked

Minho nodded too quickly for his liking, okay, maybe he was nervous.

“jisung talked about you last night… and he said you will be taking him out…”

Minho nodded again, not knowing what to respect.

“thankyou.”

Minho eyes shot open. That’s not what he expects nor atleast not that kind of reaction.

“a-ah yes, no problem” minho replied,

“after that day, jisung has never really talk about a friend, or talk about anyone… youre the first person he ever mentioned to me, and when he said you also taking him out today, I was beyond happy… that he actually has friend, you know, ive been worried… eversince hi-”

“MOM! Where are my other socks?”

His mother’s words cut off when jisung suddenly yelling from inside the house, making his mother stop talking on whatever it is, smiling a little, saying thankyou for few more times before quickly walk to the house. Also making minho more wonder, what had happened.

* * *

He brings jisung to his favorite cafe. The prices are not that pricey, and he just like the vibe from this café. There are few couples spending their valentines there too, atleast it was not just them. They both ordered two slices of cheesecakes, an iced latte and a java chocochip. They both stay silent until their orders came.

“sorry if this is not a date you expected” minho start the conversation,

Jisung take a sip of his drinks. Still looking at whatever except minho.

“this is fine, im okay with this” jisung quietly said.

Minho don’t know why, but he was happy when he heard jisung’s voice.

“since we rarely know each other… what if we both talk about ourself,” minho suggest which jisung nodded, agree.

They talked about most basic things, hobby, ambition, favorite foods/colours and just few facts about themselves. Not touching any serious and sensitive topic. Just with that, jisung slowly opened to minho. And this is the most minho has seen jisung talk. He barely even said a word when theyre at class.

“ah, your mom mentioned before that you don’t really have friends… can I asked why?”

Minho noticed how jisung’s start to breathe faster, he started to look tense and pale.

“im sorry,” minho nervously said. As he saw jisung gave no response, he quickly moves to sit beside the latter, slowly holding jisung’s now cold hand and patting his back.

“do you want to get out from here?” minho asked carefully which jisung respond with a nod

Minho take no time, he quickly holds jisung’s hand, quickly walk to their car.

After few minutes driving aroung the city, minho stop at the park. Where’s there are not really so many crowds. Minho assume that most of the people already at the main park, for whatever festival were held there (he knew this from hyunjin)

he and jisung sit at the farthest bench at the park, knowing exactly that jisung need space. Minho’s hand still holding jisung’s hand and no one seem to notice that.

“sorry if I freaked you out” jisung quietly mumbles, just loud enough for minho to hear that.

“theres nothing to be sorry about, if it is, iam the one who should say that”

“if you are not comfortable with anything I said, please tell me okay jisung? I don’t want to make things awkward, and make you feel uncomfortable around me…”

Jisung softly smiles, this is the first time minho caught jisung’s smiles and he want to see it more.

“maybe I will tell you someday, maybe.” Jisung said

“it’s okay jisung, I don’t want to pressure or force you too…”

They both sit silently, hand still holding each other’s

“anyway, thank you jisung for… you know, agreeing to go out with me? Even if we are not close” minho grateful for that, even this few hours of date, they haven’t talk much, however for minho, it feels so full and content. Just like his heart right now.

“iam the one who should say thankyou for you wanting to go out with me, the nobody… even I know it was dared”

Minho eyes shot open, wait. He really doesn’t remember that it was a dare, now he feels bad about it.

“ah sorry if that offend you, but I really enjoyed your company! I really like going out with you today… by the way, how do you know about the dare?”

Jisung smiles, “I heard your friend said my name, then I saw youre looking at me, with somewhat scared and annoyed eyes… so I just assume that your friend just dare you to do something to me and because I heard your friend said something about you being a coward?? and when you actually came and asked me out, I agreed because I don’t want you to be teased for your whole life” he explained

“you can tell just by watching? And what? Scared and annoyed eyes? Coward? Me? Never!”

Jisung laugh at that, making minho’s heart swell.

* * *

Jisung hate to admit, but he also enjoys that night. Maybe, having a friend to talk with is great. Having someone to ask about how his days going is great.

“thank you for today, minho.” Jisung said as he opens the car’s door

“w-wait jisung!”

Jisung looked back at minho, who are now rummaging on his back seat

“here, I actually bought this before I went to your house but im too scared to give it to you but, im not a coward humph” minho said, giving the flowers and chocolates at now shocked jisung.

Three roses and lots of sweets. Jisung sure appreciate that.

“wow, thanks! Sorry, I didn’t prepare anything…” jisung said, suddenly feel bad

“nah, I don’t want anything… except,”

Jisung eyes immediately look at minho’s

“except what? Tell me,”

“another date with me?” minho asked, nervously waiting for jisung’s respond

But when he saw the blushed on jisung’s cheeks, he knows, it is a good sign

“okay, sure.” Jisung shyly replied, quickly walk toward his front door. Waving a bye bye to minho before getting inside his house.

Minho don’t even notice how much he smiles that day.

* * *

Few days later, minho sit next to jisung inside his class. Gaining lot of questioning looks from his classmates, expecially his friends, hyunjin and changbin. In which, changbin just smirk at minho.

Jisung was quite shocked too to be honest, the seat next to him has been unoccupied for god knows how long. But jisung not complaining, there’s this tiny bitsy things inside his heart that he wants minho to talk with him again, and he glad the latter did.

Minho bring jisung along with him to the cafeteria, and his hand never stop from holding jisung’s. reassuring him that everything is fine, and he will be there beside him. Jisung was nervous, he has never been to the cafeteria, he always brings bread or anything to eat during recess. He completely avoids being in crowded place. Not only that, jisung is now sitting with the person he doesn’t even know (changbin and hyunjin) and both of the said guy keep looking at him.

“stop looking at him like that fuckers” minho said as he noticed jisung’s trembling hands

“ahh! Jealous much I see?” changbin teased

Which minho just ignore,

Minho sometimes rub a circle on jisung’s palm, calming the latter’s down.

Every nonsense question that changbin and hyunjin asked to jisung will be answered by minho, making both said “omg I know you like him, but can you not be jealous and actually let him talk with us? It’s not like I will snatch him from you!”

Minho ignore that, because he sorts of know that jisung is not comfortable to talk with them. Jisung even took few hours to let himself talk with him.

Few hours later, class ended and minho found himself talking with jisung more. Completely ignore his friends who keep shouting “you whipped” “date for real already!”

Jisung decide that day to let minho drives him home.

“thank you for the ride!” jisung said

“and sorry if my friends making you uncomfortable… I just want to eat with you, that’s why I drag you along” minho shyly said

“it nothing, im fine!”

Just as jisung want to close the door, now familiar voices shouting from the door

“is that minho? Jisung! Asked him to come inside, I bake a cake!” his mother shout

Which jisung look back at minho,eyebrows raising

“can I park my car here?” minho asked, not really want to push that tempting offer.

* * *

Minho can say, jisung’s mom can bake. It was so delicious that minho keep wanting more. He also exchanged few words with jisung’s mom but never talk about their last conversation even minho badly want to know. Minho noticed that jisung and his mom are so close, theyre like friends even, teasing and laughing non-stop. Which minho questioned himself more, what hold jisung’s back at school from being who he truly is?

“jisungie, show him around the house! This is your first time bringing someone home!” his mother said excitedly, smiles never leave her lips but her eyes show something like ‘you-better-show-him-around-or-i-will-not-cook-tonight’ to jisung.

That’s how jisung bring minho walk around, his house is not that big. Decent for atleast a big family (7 or 8 peoples) to live in. minho can bravely said that jisung’s mom take care of this house with love, so many decorations yet not so crowded, just nice to see. It was clean too.

“um, this is my bedroom… sorry I didn’t have time to clean it up” jisung shyly said,

Minho smiles, looking around the room. It was like his bedroom, but much darker and he can say, it was probably tidier than his.

“can you wait a minute, I want to change my clothes. um, look around!” jisung said, quickly make his way to the bathroom.

Minho look over at the study table. Lots of music and lyrics notes was found there, make minho smiles remembering their first date where jisung shyly said that he writes for fun. Minho look and read few lines and safe to say, it was quite impressive. Looking around, he also noticed few instruments by his bed. Oh, jisung can play instruments too! As he heard the bathroom door unlocked, he noticed something else on the table, next to a frame of jisung with his mother.

Jisung seem to notice when minho pick the things up. Jisung freeze on spot, not knowing where to look. His eyes glued to minho, tears filled his eyes. Minho then look at the now crying jisung, immediately put the things back, and ran towards jisung. Hug him, close. Letting jisung cry on his shoulders for how long they don’t even know.

“do you want to talk about it?” minho asked as jisung’s stop crying

That’s how both now seated on jisung’s bed. Minho can’t stop but rub jisung’s palm, calming the latter down.

“how long has it been since you took antidepressant?” minho asked.

Jisung’s lips trembles.

“f-four years”

Minho sigh, he suddenly feels sorry for the latter.

“you can leave me if you want” jisung suddenly said, making minho shocked and he quickly cup the latter’s face, asking him to look at him.

“what make you said that?”

“i- I don’t know… maybe you will be embarrassed to have someone like me as your friend...someone who is sick and mentally unstable”

Minho take no time, he hugs jisung again. This time, tightly, as he said that he won’t leave jisung. Ever.

“do you want to talk about it or you still uncomfortable?”

Jisung take a deep sigh,

“I-I have always have anxieties. Ever since my dad started to a-abused me-” minho’s tighten his holding hand, as if giving the latter some strength

“he will get home drunk, he will punch me and my mother, he will slap us, telling us dirty things, and even once said that I bring nothing to the family but shame. He said he regret not killing me when I was still baby, he said he hate. He even tries to kill us twice”

Jisung’s breathe fasten, make minho panicked for second. Tears won’t stop running down from jisung’s pretty eyes, his chest move up and down quickly, asking for air.

“hey jisung, follow me... breathe in. 1, 2, 3, 4. Breathe out. 1, 2,3,4” minho’s lead the counting. Thank god, he learns this useful stuff from twitter days ago.

After few times, jisung’s breathe become stable again.

“you don’t have to continue if you don’t want too… im not forcing you jisung,” minho said, truly worried.

“no. I want to tell you.”

Jisung take few minutes to relax himself.

“we know it was getting out of hand, I tell my friend about it and he asked me to call the police when my dad do something like that again. Which he did that night, but im so stupid. I don’t want my dad to be jailed even I think he deserved it, he is still my father. I still love him. So, I called my friend, my only friend, felix.”

Jisung take a deep breathe again. Tears forms on his eyes.

“i was so dumb for doing so, I should’ve called the police. Felix came in when my father holds the knifes on my mother’s throat. I was terrified, I can’t stop crying and trembling”

Jisung let the tears fall. Minho can sense where this is going, he closed himself with jisung, making sure jisung feel safe beside him.

“f-felix shouted that the police are on their way. My father gets angry, he said that felix have no rights to whatever he was doing right now. He pushed my mother down, and I quickly ran towards my mom, hugging her. To think that I will have lost her forever terrifies me. But I realize, to lose my only friend forever also scared me.”

“my dad stabbed felix. Blood gushing out from felix’s stomach. His eyes met mine and I swear I have never felt so regret in my life… I was crying so hard that I fainted, I don’t even know when the police arrived… I was hospitalised for three days, as soon as I woke up, my mom told me that my dad has been jailed… and f-felix died. my father killed him!”

“it’s okay jisung… im sorry that happened to you b-but, im here now, don’t worry. I won’t leave you.”

“i-I also has trouble making friends… felix the only friend I have ever had eversince i was a kid”

“you have me now,” minho said, softly remove the tears from jisung’s cheeks.

Jisung hug minho again, this time he feels content and full. The space is finally being filled.

“im tired…” jisung mumbles, his eyes half open

“of course, you are, you have been crying for hours now… sleep, I will tell your mother that I will be sleeping over, if youre okay with that?” minho carefully asked but he really know that jisung need the emotional support now.

Jisung just hummed in response, minho quickly go downstair to said about his stayover to jisung’s mom. He quickly walks back to jisung’s room, just to find the latter has been sleeping. His eyes puffed from too much crying, but its still cute for minho. He glad that jisung opened to him and him glad that he wants to know the latter more deeply.

* * *

“morning jisungie!” minho greet the latter as soon as jisung’s open his eyes. His eyes went wide as he realized he has been cuddling minho, heck even now, theyre so close to each other. Jisung’s can’t hide the blushed that creep on his cheeks.

“god, sorry,” jisung unconsciously said

“nah, I love cuddling you, you smell nice!”

“wha-”

“nevermind. Ignore that. Um. Your mom came earlier, and she said that breakfast are ready”

Jisung smiles as he thought about breakfast. Oh, wait.

“do my mom-”

“yes, she saw us cuddling and she also send me a wink, I don’t know what that for” minho smirk

“fuck” jisung cursed out

“ow, this is the first time I heard you curse? Omg youre capable of that?” minho jokingly said

“shut up”

“but youre not allowed to say that again!” minho sternly said

“why am I not allowed? Im a grown adult!” jisung fight back

“NO! youre a baby. Youre still a baby” minho said

“im NOT a baby!”

“youre…” minho stop for few seconds before continued “MY BABY”

“minh-”

Jisung’s word cut off when minho kissed his forehead. Its not even his lips, but he still feels the butterflies on his stomach, this time, fluttering.

“why?” is all that come out from jisung’s mouth

“just feel like too” minho softly said, eyes studying jisung’s features. He sure he won’t get boring looking this face every day when he wakes up.

They both just stay like that for few minutes.

“thank you for trusting me and talk about it” minho said,

Jisung smile softly, “I trust you that’s why I talked about it…”

“you won’t leave me, right?” jisung asked, unsure

“ofcourse, I won’t. youre attached to me now!”

Both giggles at that

“you know what minho? Im hungry”

“yeah me too.”

Both lazily getting ready to go downstair to fill their stomach

“um minho, remember on the valentine day? I said I want to pay you back on whatever you want… right?”

Minho nodded, noticed the faint blushed on jisung’s puffy cheeks.

“do you want to go out for another date with me?” jisung shyly asked, his eyes anticipating

Minho soft at that, he literally melts as he heard jisung

“of course.”

Both walk down the downstairs holding hand, completely avoiding the _look_ from jisung’s mother.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
